one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
One Thing
'One Thing:' «'One Thing'» —en español: «Una cosa»— es una canción interpretada por la Boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction, perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio , U''p All Night'', de 2011. La canción fue escrita por Carl Falk , Rami Yacoub y Savan Kotecha, mientras que su producción musical quedó a cargo de los dos primeros. Se lanzó oficialmente como sencillo el 10 de enero de 2012 a través de la tienda digital iTunes. La canción contó con un buen recibimiento por parte de la crítica. La revista Sugar Magazine escribió que es divertido como «'What Makes You Beautiful'» pero intenso como «'Gotta Be You'» . Asimismo, también contó con una buena recepción comercial, en Australia debutó en la posición treinta y dos en la semana del 19 de febrero de 2012, y nueve semanas después alcanzó la número tres, convirtiéndose así en el sencillo mejor posicionado de la banda en el país, solo detrás de «What Makes You Beautiful». Su vídeo musical fue dirigido por el director Declan Whitebloom y filmado en la ciudad de Londres,Reino Unido. Dicho vídeo obtuvo más de 220 millones de visitas en el sitio web Youtube, así como una nominación a los premios MuchMusic Video Awards 2012 en la categoría de mejor vídeo de un grupo internacional, donde perdió ante « Sexy and I Know It» del dúo LMFAO. Por otro lado, «One Thing» ganó el premio al mejor sencillo británico en losBBC Radio 1 Tenn Awards. 'Lyrics' PAYNE: I've tried playing it coolBut when I'm looking at youI can't ever be brave'Cause you make my heart race STYLES:Shot me out of the skyYou're my kryptoniteYou keep making me weakYeah, frozen and can't breathe MALIK:Something's gotta give nowCause I'm dying just to make you seeThat I need you here with me nowCause you've got that one thing EVERYONE:So get out, get out, get out of my headAnd fall into my arms insteadI don't, I don't, don't know what it isBut I need that one thingAnd you've got that one thing HORAN:Now I'm climbing the wallsBut you don't notice at allThat I'm going out of my mindAll day and all night TOMLINSON & ZAYN MALIK IN BACKGROUND:Somethings' gotta give nowCause I'm dying just to know your nameAnd I need you here with me nowCause you've got that one thing EVERYONE:So get out, get out, get out of my headAnd fall into my arms insteadI don't, I don't, don't know what it isBut I need that one thing EVERYONE:Get out, get out, get out of my mindAnd come on, come into my lifeI don't, I don't, don't know what it isBut I need that one thingAnd you've got that one thing EVERYONE:Woah (Clapping) STYLES:You've got that one thing PAYNE:Get out, get out, get out of my headAnd fall into my arms instead EVERYONE:So get out, get out, get out of my headAnd fall into my arms insteadI don't, I don't, don't know what it isBut I need that one thing EVERYONE:Get out, get out, get out of my mindAnd come on, come into my lifeI don't, I don't, don't know what it isBut I need that one thingAnd you've got that one thing * 'Letra en español:' Traté de llevarla bien Chica cuando te estoy viendo Nunca puedo ser valiente Porque haces que mi corazón se acelere Disparame fuera del cielo Eres mi criptonita Te mantienes haciendo débil Si congelado y sin poder respirar Algunas cosas tienen que ponderse altas Porque si no, simplemente no te hacen ver Que te necesito aquí conmigo ahora Porque tú tienes esa cosa Así que! Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso Yo no, yo no, yo no se que es Pero necesito esa cosa Sí, tú tienes esa cosa Ahora estoy escalando las paredes Pero tú no te das cuenta en lo absoluto Que me estoy volviendo demente Todo el día y toda la noche Algunas cosas se tienen que poner altas Porque me estoy muriendo solo por saber tu nombre Y te necesito aquí conmigo ahora Porque tú tienes esa cosa Así que! Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso Yo no, yo no, yo no se que es Pero necesito esa cosa Así que! Sal, sal, sal de mi mente Y vamos, ven entra a mi vida Yo no, yo no, no se que es Pero necesito esa cosa Sí, tú tienes esa cosa Oh-whoa Oh-whoa oh. Oh-whoa. Tú tienes esa cosa Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso Así que! Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza Y cae entre mis brazos, en vez de eso Yo no, yo no, no se que es Pero necesito esa cosa sí que! Sal, sal, sal de mi mente Y vamos, ven entra a mi vida Yo no, yo no, no se que es Pero necesito esa cosa Sí, tú tienes esa cosa thumb|left|301 pxthumb|right|301 px Categoría:Sensillos One Diection Categoría:Canciones